


Don't Let Me Scream Your Name

by enigmaticwayfarer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sherlock is a sick bastard, and he loves that, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticwayfarer/pseuds/enigmaticwayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes the big bad wolf. Won't he come out and play? Rough sex and sick enjoyment within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Scream Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a bit of italics. Not Beta'd or Brit-Picked. Told entirely from Sherlock's point of view.  
> I own nothing, only the fic. The characters contained within belong to their respective creators.  
> Please comment any feedback (or anything else you want to tell me) and give kudos and bookmark where you see fit. Thanks.

No, John. Stop it. Stop coddling me. I am not a child, John. No- No, bad, John, I don’t need comfort. What do you think I am, John, a toddler? Idiot. I said stop. No, no I don’t want your kisses, John. I don’t like it John, stop it. This caring business is stupid. Don’t hold me like that John, I don’t like it. Stop it, stop it now John, you know how much I don’t like it. Oh god don't fall asleep, you idiot. You know how much I hate this post-coital touching. It’s detestable. There’s no feeling left. I can even _breath_ now John. Boring. Detestable. Utter hell. I cannot wait for tomorrow John. It’s going to be so much fun. No... don’t pull me back in, you idiot! I’m trying to leave! Ugh, fine. I’ll stay. But only because you are warm and the heater broke for the third time this month (get that fixed, will you?).

I’m waiting for tomorrow John. I’m quivering with anticipation.

*** * ***

I thought tomorrow would never come.

I’ve teased you all day haven’t I John? I have indeed. I’ve made you hard, I can tell, though you’ve tried to hide it. I did it on purpose John. Silly little me, teasing a man who knows how to kill. Oh you’re _angry_ now, right? I can see it. You’re positively furious.

Oh. Getting rough with me now are we? We’re not even to the bedroom John, have patience hm? Oh- _oh_. Nevermind the bedroom, you need me now.  Oh yes, now.

Yes, there we go. Show me what you really are, John. Show me the big bad soldier inside. That’s right- throw me up against the wall, just how I like it. You know it too, I can see it in your eyes, John, the way they shine when I whimper submissively. You like control, don’t you John? I know you do, don’t you dare lie to me. You like it when you lift me up naked, against your covered self, and make me rut against your hips. I like it too, John, don’t worry. Oh, do that again, won’t you please? Please, please, _please_.

I'm touching you in all the right places, aren’t I, John? Am I making you loose focus? Don’t answer, I already know that I am. Oh- _there_ , isn’t it? _Right there._ All it takes is the right pressure from the right fingers to make you fall to your knees. Oh don’t though, John, _don’t_. Keep still John, give me that impassive rock I love so much. Yes, good boy, give me more of that cold, unloving feeling. That’s all I want, John, not like before. Before was far too much pink- I want red, John, dark harsh scarlet that I see when you come inside me on nights like this.

Oh. You didn't like _that_ did you John? No, you didn't. It almost made you give up. Almost let _me_ have the control for once. Shall I do it again? Oh I will. I did.  That’s right. What are you going to do, hit me, John? Oh, do it. _Do it, John_. Make me regret ever touching you. Oh yes, John, that’s right, again. _Again_. Lie to me John, say it will be over soon, say you’re sorry even though you aren’t. I like the way you look when you lie to me John- oh God yes, please, _please_ say it again John. Backhand me and grit out that you love me while blood comes from my bottom lip. Oh God- you taste so good, John, I can’t help it. That’s right. Smear the blood on both our mouths. We’re all killers here, aren’t we, John? Oh yes- _yes_. Make me hurt, John, you want to, I know you do. There- don’t touch me there so I’m begging for it. Yes that’s right- you against me John, guess who I want to win? Oh, oh, oh there yes God please touch me there. Oh... yes- yes- _**yes**_...

You want to hurt me John? Do it- do it all John. Pull my hair and cover my mouth and thrust so deep I see stars. Oh God, oh yes, oh yes God please do it to me. Kiss me, kill me, John. It would be a worthy death, so, so worthy. Can I die like this John? Can I, Sir, oh please, can I? Please let me die like this, sweat covered and breathless. What a beautiful death we’d have, Sir, what a beautiful death.

Bite me John. **_Bite me_**. Mark me, make me the toy. Oh please, let me be controlled. It’s so hard, thinking all of it John, every day thinking of it all. Let me not think, John, please. Make it so there’s just blank static, so I can’t feel anything but you. Suspension John, that’s what I want. I want that solid suspension we love so much, when we’re so close and I can’t breath. Oh God, hit me again, John, just so I feel you on me. It feels so good, you will never know it John, never know it.

Call me a whore again, won’t you?

We’re at the bedroom now and I’m getting impatient. Come  _on,_ John. What’s it going to be tonight? Are you going to make me ride you like last time? Oh-- oh no. You’re going to take me from behind aren’t you? Oh God yes, please, I haven’t felt that in such a long time. Oh, no, don’t John. Skip the prep will you? It’s taking too long. I need you now John. Your fingers aren’t long enough. They don’t reach like other parts of you do. Oh yes, John, there we go line yourself up for me. I’m so excited John, so excited.

I’m shaking John, can you feel it?

Oh.

John, I can’t breathe. Oh God, that feels so g--! Oh fuck, do that again! Oh God, touch me like that. Oh please oh God yes yes yes. Slam into me, oh good God, oh fuck, yesyesyesyesy-- no. Oh God no, I’m close already. No, John, I don’t want it to end. Hold it off, John, please, like you usually do. Don’t show pity, not on this night, oh God, please please please. It’s-- it’s coming John. It’s going to happen so soon, so very very soon. Oh. Oh. Oh. No. I don’t want it to end, oh please no, I’m losing the ability to think. I-- I can’t- I can’t hold back much longer. No. God please, don’t send me to hell, keep me here John, keep me in this state. Keep me here keep me here keep me--

_Yes._ Yes, please. Hold me close and refuse for me to give in. Oh God, you’re such a good boy, doing what I want without me saying anything. Oh fuck, that’s wonderful, keep going, hit that spot right there, very, very, good boy. Yes. . . keep going, oh John, I love you so much, I love it, this, you, oh God . . .

I like it. My submission. My malleability. The way you bend me into whatever shape you want me that night. I like it, John, I really do. Every night, John, we’re going to do this every night until I die. Yes, keep doing that oh oh **_oh_**. Oh God, touch me like that again. Oh please oh God yes yes yes.

Don’t let me scream John.

Don’t let me catch my breath.

And don’t let go of me.

**Don’t you dare.**


End file.
